Unwanted Affection
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Evelyn is James Potter's twin. She falls in love with Severus, and is very much to Severus, what he is to Lily. A friend whose in love with the feelings unreturned. It doesn't help that James and his friends make her life a living hell.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ _Please don't be mad. Plot bunnies and brain worms and Lexi!_

 _This is an AU. Evelyn is James' twin sister. Where as James hates Severus upon their first meeting, Evelyn very much becomes too Severus what Severus is to Lily. This story is going to take place over their 6th year and you'll watch as feelings in the group dynamic grow and change. I hope you guys like this as its my first OC character._

 **Prologue**

 _James groaned as his sister followed him into the train compartment. There were already for other people in it, including Sirius Black. This was their first year of Hogwarts and already his_ _sister was clinging to him._

 _"Hey Sirius," he greeted as he sat down next to the familiar boy. His twin took the seat across from him, sitting next to a boy with greasy black hair._

 _"I'm Lily Evans," a Redhead on the boy's other side said, holding out her hand to shake it._

 _"Potter, James Potter."_

 _"I'm Severus Snape." The greasy-haired boy stated plainly._

 _Sirius gestured to the quiet boy next to him, "This is Remus Lupin."_

 _James relaxed at the comfort the compartment had. Until Severus turned to James' sister, "What's your name?"_

 _She lit up at being noticed, James usually the center of attention, "I'm Evelyn! James' twin."_

 _She shook his hand with a stupid grin on her face._

 _James was growing tired of Evelyn's excited bouncing. He had watched Sirius, Lily, and Remus all be sorted into Gryffindor and various other students into the other houses. Evelyn couldn't shut up about her excitement and the silly things that they already knew._

 _"Potter, Evelyn."_

 _Finally she took off towards the stool, eager to find out where she would be. Her feet swung and she had a silly little grin as she waited for the hat to be placed on her head._

 _"Ravenclaw!"_

 _The grin disappeared and fear took over. He realized then that she just watched all of her friends be sorted into one house and she was separated. Mum and dad had always sheltered them and spoiled them and he realized just how much she needed him._

 _Later as Severus was sorted into Slytherin, James didn't noticed Evelyn watching with a sad face._

* * *

 _ **Second Year**_

 _Evelyn waited in the library for her two friends, already diving into the work in front off her. She actually enjoyed Ravenclaw and found she really belonged._

 _"Hey Evie," Lily greeted as she sat down._

 _Evelyn smiled. She loved the nickname. It made her feel special, like she belonged._

 _Severus sat across the girls without saying a word._

 _"Hey Sev," Evelyn greeted with a grin on her face. "How are you guys today?"_

 _"Fine," Severus grumbled._

 _"He had another run in with James," Lily answered for him._

 _Stupid James was ruining everything. "I'm sorry, I'm tried to talk to him about it. But he's decided there's this rivalry with you guys."_

 _"What are you doing with him," James interrupted._

 _Evelyn glowered before turning to face her brother._

 _"Severus and Lily are my best friends. We're studying. Now go away."_

 _"But it's pathetic little Snivellus."_

 _"Go away, James."_

 _"Whatever," James said turning to his friends, "come on, let's go start looking into what we came here for."_

 _The boys disappeared, and Evelyn noticed that Remus was missing. Something fishy was up._

 _"Evie, are you going to sit back down?" Lily asked curiously._

 _Evelyn turned to face her friends. "Yeah, just give me a minute. I think my brother is up to something."_

 _She followed her brother and his friends into a corner of the library._

 _"What are you guys looking at," she asked as she walked over and peered over their shoulders. James tried to cover it, but she had already seen what the pages he'd. "You can't learn to be animagi! Not legally!"_

 _"Shut it, sis."_

 _"Why are you trying to be animagi?"_

 _"It's none of your damn business." James glared and got up._

 _"Fine, then teach me too."_

 _"No way, why on earth should we do that?"_

 _"Because if you don't, I'll tell professor McGonagall."_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"Try me."_

* * *

 _ **Third Year**_

 _As Sev worked with her in potions, Evelyn realized that she didn't just like him as a friend. She wanted to be more than friends. But she had also noticed how he watched Lily. It wasn't fair, because she knew that James was starting to like Lily too. No one stared at her like that._

 _But still, she let herself get lost in the brewing. Occasionally she thought about trying to make their hands touch, even briefly, but she didn't dare. No wonder she hadn't been in Gryffindor. Still, she realized how she felt._

 _"Hey Sev, I'm really sorry that my brother is always prick."_

 _He gave her a half smile, the kind that gave her butterflies, "It's not your fault. He's his own person and makes his own decisions."_

 _"Still, it sucks to see him treating you that way."_

 _"Well thank you."_

 _And just like that, they returned to the potion at hand._

* * *

 _ **Fourth Year**_

 _James finally noticed the way his sister looked at Severus as they boarded the train. He saw the glimmer and the shine, the way her face lit up whenever she saw him, it was disgusting. Severus would only hurt her in the end. He saw Lily and Evelyn meet up in their usual compartment, one he wished he had been privy to just to be with Lily, and went straight to block Severus' path._

 _"I'm saying this for the last time, Snivellus," James threatened, "Stay the bloody hell away from those girls. Especially my sister."_

 _"Are you seriously that jealous of me spending time with your sister? She's my friend."_

 _"I don't want you to be friends with her. I never have. Back off."_

 _Severus just pushed passed James, joining Lily and Evelyn in the compartment._

* * *

 _ **Fifth Year**_

 _"I don't need help from a filthy mudblood like you!"_

 _Evelyn watched the scene unfold in front of her. Her heart broke knowing that she would be torn in the middle between Lily and Severus._

 _Lily was wounded immediately and took off in tears. Evelyn was torn as to who to comfort. Instead, she turned her wand on her brother._

 _"James, you will leave Severus alone."_

 _James look betrayed, seeing the contempt in his twin's eyes. He still left Severus in the air. "Furnunculus."_

 _She hit him where it hurt, in his pride, as pimples popped up all over his face. James dropped Severus and took of running. Evelyn turned to Severus and went to help him._

 _"Go away, I don't need your help," Severus yelled. "He's your stupid brother."_

 _Evelyn felt her heart sink, but she wouldn't give up. "Sev, let me help."_

 _Instead he was mumbling to himself, "I need to talk to Lily. I need to apologize to her."_

 _Evelyn watched Severus take off, her heart gone with him._

 _"I can't believe my own sister turned against!" James cried after Remus cast the counter-curse to remove the pimples._

 _"James, we've all noticed it since last year, she's obviously got a thing for him."_

 _"Shut it, Remus! For all we knew, we were just imagining it."_

 _"Hey, James, this isn't Remus' fault," Sirius scolded. Then he gestured for Remus and Peter to leave them alone for a moment, and the boys did so gladly._

 _"Listen mate, I have to tell you something that's been on my mind," Sirius started once they were alone._

 _"What?" James snapped, still in a foul mood._

 _"I-I like Evelyn. I'd like to ask her out."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Evelyn. She's really pretty. And honestly, we know how I am with the ladies. If she's focusing on me, she won't be focusing on Snivellus."_

 _James ran his hand through his hair. This day was just too crazy._

 _"James, just think on it. Please."_


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N:**_ _Hi. Don't hate me for starting a new one, okay? Please. I'll give you cookies. Anyway so begins year six and all of the drama is going to unfold._

 **Chapter One**

Evelyn walked past her brother on the narrow train and headed straight for hers and Lily's usual compartment. James had become insufferable ever since Sirius moved in. And Sirius was acting odd. She sat down across from her friend and sighed.

"How was your summer, Lils?"

"Fine. How was yours?" Evelyn could hear it in her voice that Lily missed Severus, no matter how mad she was.

"Obnoxious, not only did I have to deal with my brother, but Sirius moved in. And he was acting weird. And he likes to walk around without a shirt."

Lily snorted a little. "Oh Merlin that's awful. You have to stare at Sirius' chiseled abs," she teased.

"Yea, well, he's not my type."

Evelyn stared at the passers by. She was watching for the one face she missed all summer. Severus of course had spoken to her and apologized for treating her the way he had after her brother tortured him. But she had forgiven him immediately. Lily however could not be swayed.

Something inside Evelyn was okay with Severus being at odds with Lily. It was another obstacle for Severus, and one less for her. Still, she knew they both hurt, and that hurt her.

Finally Severus walked by, he stopped at the door and opened it.

"Go away, Severus," Lily scoffed, turning her head away.

"Lily, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear it!"

Lily ignored him and instead started talking to one of the girls next to her. Severus' face fell further and he slumped out of the compartment.

"Severus, wait up," Evelyn called as she took off after him. He stopped and looked at her, giving a half smile.

"Sorry, I meant to say hi."

"It's okay, Sev. I just wanted to see how your summer was. Could I walk with you to your compartment?"

He nodded, "My summer was the same as usual. Parents fighting, counting the days till this train arrived."

"Well I couldn't wait to see you," see said with a cheerful note, "I thought you might want to laugh at the suffering I had to endure all summer."

"What suffering?"

"Sirius Black was kicked out of his home, and James convinced mum and dad to let him move in. I had not one, but two arrogant pricks parading around my house. I think I spent most of my time in my room just to avoid running into them."

Severus chuckled, and her stomach fluttered at the grin she managed to pull out. They stopped outside the compartment that Mulciber and several other Slytherins sat in.

"Do I want to know what the two arrogant pricks did all summer?"

* * *

Sirius Black watched the exchange between Evelyn and Severus. She had intentionally wore a short black skirt with a white blouse. The knee high grey sucks only added to the effect she desired. And yet she was wasting it on Snivellus who wasn't appreciating any of the slender goddess before him. Her raven curls and green eyes were beautiful. Yet Snivellus was the one on the receiving end of her fluttering eyelashes and hair twirling.

He didn't understand. She'd seen his abs all summer and wasn't even phased.

"Sirius, I might approve of you trying to win her over, but could you save the drooling and oggling for when I'm not around," James said as he playfully punched his friend in the arm.

"Wait, what did we miss?" Remus asked as he stepped forward. "Did you just say that Sirius is drooling over your sister? And you're not freaking out?"

Sirius turned and smacked Remus in the arm. "For the record, I told James how I felt last year. He decided I was a better choice than Snivellus."

Remus and Peter chuckled. "Good luck, she's as moon-eyed for him as he is for Lily."

"Shall we go find our seats gentlemen?" James suggested, gesturing towards the end of the car.

They made their way to the last compartment, with James and Sirius shoving their shoulders into Severus.

"Grow up, James!" Evelyn scolded after them. Then she turned back to Severus, trying to hold back the urge to embrace him, "I guess I should get back to Lily. Don't be a stranger this year Sev. Promise you won't forget to study with me on Fridays like usual."

"I promise. I'll see you at the school."

She walked back to her compartment, her heart feeling both heavy and light.

"How can you be friends with him, Evie? After what he said?"

Evelyn shrugged, "I guess I understand that he reacted rashly."

"It makes me so mad that he could do that."

"He's really sorry Lily. He is."

"No, he's sorry he got in trouble."

* * *

"Snape, when are you going to bag Potter's sister?" Mulciber questioned as Severus took his seat next to him. "She's practically throwing herself at you?"

"What are you talking about. We're just friends."

"Like you and Lily were just friends?" Bellatrix teased.

"At least Potter's a Pureblood," Regulus added. "And imagine the look on her brother's face."

The compartment erupted in laughter. Severus shook his head. Evelyn was just a friend. She had fewer friends than even he did and she was loyal, even when it meant going against her brother.

"You can't pine after that mudblood anymore, Snape. The Potters could actually raise your status."

"Shut it Mulciber. Who I date is none of your business!"

* * *

"Sirius, where are you going?" Peter asked as Sirius tried to leave the compartment in peace.

"Peter my friend, I am off to woo a woman."

He made his way to the compartment where Evelyn sat chatting with Lily and few other girls their age. He opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"Hello Evelyn."

She looked up and saw the smug grin on her brother's best friend's face. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I thought we could take a stroll, find the sweets cart a little early?"

Lily was mouthing the words "go on" art her and she realized that she wasn't going to have much choice in the matter. "Fine."

She followed Sirius down the length of the train. "Did you want something special, Black? Or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"Well, given that for the foreseeable we have to live together, I figured we should be on better terms. You were pretty content to hide in your room all summer so we didn't have that chance."

"Well yeah, I had a lot of studying to do. And I'm not a fan of Quidditch."

"You wound me, Evelyn. You don't like Quidditch? What do you enjoy doing for fun?"

"Blackmailing my brother and his friends. Hexing them. _Chasing rats._ "

He coughed. He'd forgotten that they helped her become an animagi because she'd threatened to tell if they hadn't. But now he realized that she was the cat that always chasing Peter.

"That's not very nice," he teased, hoping to see her playful side.

"Since when do you care about being nice?"

"I'm not a bad guy, Evelyn."

"The way you treat Severus makes a different point."

"Hey, he's the one hanging around Death Eaters."

"You've singled him out from day one and you know it."

Sirius realized that he didn't stand a chance with her as long as he continued to treat Snivellus like crap, he'd never stand a chance with her.

"If I promise to be nicer to Sniv-Severus, can we be friends?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Like I said, if we're going to be living there, we should be on good terms. Besides, I hate to see brother and sister fighting."

"We'll see. But for now, I'm going back to Lily. I don't really want anything off the trolley."


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:**_ _Hi! This chapter is for Lexi. I would like to thank all of my lovely readers. I appreciate every review I get. I will try to respond to all of them where I can. I hope that you all enjoy this story as it comes into being. I do have plans. I've actually planned what happens after this book, and I even know when or how this will end yet, lol! Anyway, read and review as always lovely readers!_

 **Chapter Two**

Evelyn stood outside potions their first morning of classes and watched patiently. Severus had been the first one in the room of course, and she knew he was waiting for Lily. So Evelyn waited and watched, knowing full well that Lily would never partner with him after what he said. The three of them had been like three peas in a pod, inseparable classmates and with a single word out was all gone. Evelyn still loved Lily like a sister she never had, but she was in love with Severus. She couldn't deny it.

Finally Lily came down the hall and walked into the potions room, not even noticing her friend leaning against the wall across from the classroom. Evelyn chose that moment to walk towards the doorway, catching the cross words.

"Lily, do you-"

"No, I do not want to partner with you. Don't even speak to me."

Evelyn felt bad for her friend, she knew he was hurting, and over a small word too. But she understood how Lily felt about it too. Still, she walked over to Severus' table.

"Hey Sev, you mind if I join you this semester?"

He looked at her, with her friendly, cheerful grin, and couldn't help but smile a little. Her smiles were infectious. "Wouldn't you rather work with Lily?"

"No, she and I are partners in Transfiguration, I want to spend time with both of you."

"Are you sure you won't go crazy between us. I mean, she can't be happy about it."

"She's not, but she deals."

"Evelyn!" Someone shouted from the hall. She turned and groaned when she saw Sirius Black run into the room.

"I didn't take you for an advanced potions student, Black," Severus snarked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and focused on Evelyn. He just had to stop being mean. "Evelyn, you should come to Quidditch practice. You can be my own personal cheerleader."

"Sirius, I didn't want to watch you and my brother play Quidditch all summer, why would I want to watch you at school?"

"Well for one, we have a deal, and for two, I'm determined to change your mind about Quidditch. Come on, please. I'm not going to leave until you agree."

Evelyn sighed. "Fine, I'll come watch you at practice."

Sirius smirked and took off down the hall.

"What agreement with Black do you have?" Severus asked after a moment.

Evelyn sighed again. She didn't want to talk about Sirius. But she didn't seem to have a choice. "He's decided that we should be at peace because of the fact that he's now living at our house. He promised to try and be nicer to you."

"I don't need-"

"I know you don't need me doing that. I only told him that we'd see."

They waited for class to start in silence for just a moment before Evelyn thought of a great way to spend time with Severus. "Sev, would you come with me? I'll be bored out of my skull otherwise."

"I don't think that's what Sirius had in mind."

"Screw what he wants. He's an arrogant prick. If I ran around topless all summer, everyone would have had a field day. But no, he prances around like it's no big deal."

"Um, Evelyn, could we nut talk about girls running around without their tops?"

She giggled, "Are you embarrassed, Sev?"

Their conversation was cut short by Professor Slughorn walking into the room. "Hello class. Glad to see you all found the room alright. Today we're going to have a competition." He held up a small vial full of golden liquid. "Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Evelyn couldn't help it, her arm shot up into the arm at the same time that she spoke the advert, without waiting to be called on, "Felix Felicis!"

She clapped her hand over her mouth. Slughorn however smiled, "Very good, five points to Ravenclaw. Can you tell us it's effects?"

Evelyn grinned wide. "Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck, will provide the drinker with good luck for small periods of time. If you from you, you'll find that all of your endeavours will succeed. It can't stop incredibly dark magic, but it's a very powerful potion. Drinking too much of it can have adverse effects as well, as once the potion begins to wear off, you'll find that one's luck tries to balance itself out."

"Very good, another ten points to Ravenclaw."

Evelyn grinned at Severus, who jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Today, you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. The student with the best potion will receive this small vial of Liquid Luck. You can begin brewing now."

The students pulled out their books and found the instructions.

"You are such a know-it-all, Evelyn," Severus teased.

"I am not! You knew all of those answers!"

"But you didn't see my hand flying up."

She giggled. Then she saw an opportunity as Severus reached for his knife, so she reached for hers causing their hands to brush slightly. A jolt of electricity shot through her.

"Sorry," Severus mumbled as he retracted his own hand.

Her heart fell. Hasn't he felt the specificity between? Couldn't he see how the touch affected her.

Instead of focusing on the pain of his apparent rejection, Evelyn started working on the potion. She started with the infusion of wormwood, enjoying the smell. After letting it set, she added the powdered asphodel root. Then she stirred the contents clockwise twice.

"You know, I wonder why sloth's haven't evolved to have faster brains," Evelyn said as she held up the disgusting ingredient while making a face.

Severus laughed as he added the south brain to his own potion. "It's not like it's a very sought after ingredient."

She added hers to her cauldron and began trying to cut her sopophorus beans. Severus barely managed to duck out of the way as her bean went flying across the room.

"Sorry, Sev," she mumbled. "They're pesky."

Evelyn wasn't the only one having issues, the beans flew all over the classroom. Severus cane around to her side of the table and took the hand she held the knife in and her other hand before guiding her, "Crush the beans. They cooperate better that way."

Could he tell that she couldn't breath? Could he tell that her heart was racing? Then he was gone, back to to brewing his own potion. She crushed her remaining beans, lost in her thoughts about Severus. Then she stirred her potion.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven._

She looked up and saw Severus adding a stir.

"What are you doing, Sev?"

"Seven anti-clockwise with one clockwise works better."

"That's not what the instructions say."

He shrugged and went back to brewing.

Evelyn soon found herself lost in the art of potion brewing, missing the hour pass by until she added the final Valerian root and her potion turned the tell tale pink color.

Slughorn came around, testing each potion by dropping a single leaf into the cauldrons.

She grinned when he came to hers, until the leaf in Severus' pot completely disintegrated. He got to take the vial of Liquid Luck.

* * *

Severus and Evelyn made their way to the Quidditch pitch, running a little bit late, in a comfortable silence. She was glad that he agreed to come along with her.

They sat in the usual seating area for Slytherin, it being the farthest from any of the other spectators and started fyi watch.

Evelyn groaned when she noticed Sirius without a shirt.

"Sev, I have decided that Sirius is in love with James," she giggled.

He looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, in the last four months or so, every time he's around James, he's not wearing a shirt. I think he's trying to seduce my brother."

Sirius looked in the stands, searching for Evelyn. When he found her, he was livid. There was, sitting in Slytherin seats with Snivellus. They weren't even watching! She was chatting and giggling with Snivellus. She was a bloody Ravenclaw, how could she not see what he was up to?

"Heads up, Black!"

Sirius looked up and managed to duck just in time to avoid a bludger. Then he realized where the bludger was aimed at.

"Longbottom, your aim is off, as usual!" Sirius shouted before he leaned forward on his broom, zooming towards Evelyn and Severus. He swung his bat several feet away from the stands, but still, Evelyn finally looked at him. She was shocked, as if she weren't expecting a bludger to come flying towards them.

"You should pay more attention when you're watching sports," Sirius shouted from his broom.

She rolled her eyes, but nonetheless turned her attention to the game. She occasionally cheered for her brother when he managed to get the quaffle past the keeper, but for the most part she tried to enjoy Severus' company.

Finally the practice ended without any further incidents, and Severus and Evelyn made their way back to the castle. Unfortunately, they did not escape the team.

"Evelyn, wait up!"

Did Sirius have no idea what the purpose of a shirt was? He was wearing one, but left it unbuttoned and wide open. Even worse, she noticed that Severus had kept walking, leaving her to deal with the arrogant prick.

She sighed, "Yes, Sirius?"

"Did you see my smooth moves out there?"

"I saw you being pretty cocky. Though, I suppose I should thank you for stopping that one bludger."

"Absolutely. Though if you really want to thank me, you could get a butterbeer with me this weekend."

"Why would I do that? I've already said thank you."

Sirius held back a groan. How could she be so oblivious? "Think of it as a step to us becoming friends. That way you don't have to hide out in your room."

She rolled her eyes, and then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Okay, I'll get a butterbeer with you. But you have to promise to keep your shirt on. Seriously, there no reason to not wear one!"

 _What?_ No girl had ever said anything timely close to that. Most of them asked to touch his abs, which he was very proud of. She acted like she wasn't even impressed! Instead, he stated to button his shirt up. "Okay, fine. So Saturday we're on then, yea."

"I suppose."

James came running past the two of them, yelling in pure rage, "What the bloody hell were you doing at a GRYFFINDOR practice, Snivellus?"

He shoved Severus to the ground.

"James, back off!" Evelyn scolded, running towards the pair, her wand ready.

"He's a Slytherin. He's going to tell their team our secrets! No outsiders watching practice!"

"So it's okay for me to be here then? I'm in Ravenclaw! I could tell my housemates!"

"Do you even know who plays on the team?" James retorted.

"I was invited to watch. I invited Severus to join me. That's it. Besides, we weren't even paying attention. We were talking about potions."

James was seething. What was it about Severus that made his own twin turn against him? "Don't ever bring him again."

"That won't be a problem! I won't be coming again either! Thanks again, Sirius."

She stormed of, leaving all of the boys behind.

Severus stood up, brushed himself off, and left as well.

"Sirius, you should have let the bludger hit its mark," James grumbled.

"Alright, next time Longbottom's aim is off, I'll let the bludger hit Evelyn."

"He was aiming for Snivellus."

"You think I don't know that? Of course I do. I would have let it hit him. But like I said, his aim was off. That bludger was about to hit Evelyn."

"I-I..."James stuttered. "I guess that I owe you thanks for that then."

"Yea, treat her better mate. You might not like Snivellus, but he's one of her best friends. She's only going to get angrier the more you mistreat him."

"Since when are you on his side."

"I'm not. But you told me I could have a go at her. If I want to stand a chance, I need to be in her good graces."

"I don't think I could do that."

"Clearly," Sirius said as he jokingly pushed James, "otherwise you might have Evans!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Evelyn was still fuming when Severus found her in the library. And all of that anger almost completely melted when she saw that he had come looking for her.

"Evelyn, you okay? You seemed pretty mad out there."

 _He cares! He actually cares enough to come check on me,_ she thought happily to herself. "I'm fine, really. I just don't like the way my brother and his friends treat you. I'm pretty sure that bludger coming after us wasn't an accident."

"Why do you say that."

"Longbotton, your aim is off, as usual," she mimicked Sirius as best she could. Severus would have laughed if it didn't feed into his own anger.

"I want to get them back. For numerous things."

"Sev, he's my brother. I don't like or condone the way he treats you, but I-I don't want him to get in too much trouble."

Severus had to hold back an irritated groan. "Come on, Evie, he's a Billy and you know it."

Her heart leaped for joy. He had never used her nickname before, and it occurred to her for a moment that he was using it to appeal to her. But it made her so happy, and she wanted to return the favor.

"I honestly don't know a good way to get him back. I do know that tonight they'll all be sneaking out. They go to the womping willow. I don't know why or what they do, but I know that's what they're doing."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do. I'm James' sister and I know a great deal about him. I'm not going to betray every little secret."

"Well thank you, Evie. I really appreciate this. I promise I won't take it too far."

She nodded as he started walking away. Suddenly she felt a hot, like something took over her, "Severus!"

He stopped and stared at her, waiting.

"Oh um, nothing, just, I'm really glad we're still friends, after everything last year."

Her face burned hot with embarrassment.

"Me too."

She smiled, hoping that it wasn't too enthusiastic, and went back to her studying, leering her feet swung back and forth happily.

She only had a few moments of studying before a book slammed down in front of her. She looked up to see Lily.

"Lily, we're in a library, be nice to the books."

"Evie, we have to talk."

"What about?"

Lily sighed and sat down across from her friend.

"Evie, I've been trying to find Remus all day. I finally got up the nerve to-what I'm about to say you can't repeat to anyone, pinky swear!"

Lily's pinky waited for a response and Evelyn quickly accepted the feature.

"I was going to ask Remus to join me at Madame Puddifoote's this weekend. I-I've had a thing for him for ages."

"What?"

"It's just, he's not like James and Sirius and we've spent a lot of time together because we're prefects. He's really kind and smart and quiet. I just, I finally got the courage and I can't find him."

"You won't find him today," Evelyn stated simply.

"What? Do you know something?"

"No. I don't know _why_ you won't find him. I just know you won't. We've been in school with each other for ages. How did you never notice he always disappears for a little bit each month?"

Evelyn noticed. She noticed everything about those in her immediate world. Whether or not they noticed her, she noticed them.

"I-we'll I guess I never thought much of it. But are you sure about that today?"

"I'm positive. But, I'm really proud of you for having the courage to tell him. I can't admit it myself."

"Admit what, Evie."

Evelyn sighed and put her pinky out. "Please don't tell anyone what I'm about to say."

Lily locked her pinky with Evelyn's.

"The reason I'm still friends with Sev is because I'm in love with him. I have been since third year. I couldn't stay mad at him after last year. I don't have it in me. He has my heart and he doesn't even know it."

Part of her wanted to cry. Another part wanted to scream.

"Why don't you tell him, Evie?"

"Because, he's in love with someone else."

"Maybe you should try dating someone else then. Make yourself move on. I've noticed you talking to Sirius more-"

"You can't seriously think that I would consider that pick do you? If you won't consider James, why should I consider Sirius? Besides, Sirius and I aren't even friends. He's only trying to make things bearable when we return home."

Lily shook her head, disbelieving her best friend's naivety. But she realized that Evelyn was serious. She almost couldn't believe all the signs that she missed. She always noticed Evelyn watching Severus, and trying to interact with him frequently.

"We'll I'm still mad at Severus. I won't be his friend."

"It's okay. I understand. But if I had to choose between only being his friend and not having him at all, I'd take friend any day. I need him and I don't understand why."

Lily got up and walked around the take to hug her friend.

"It will be okay."

"Thanks, Lils. Don't give up on Remus, okay?"

* * *

Severus snuck out of the castle just after dark and made his way to the womping willow. The air was brisk, Autumn being around the corner. It was silent in a way he never realized and the moon glowed bright, lighting his path.

He reached the tree and felt relieved that it seemed to be sleeping. Severus walked silently around the tree, looking for anything that would indicate why James and his friends would meet over here. If anybody else had given him the information, he would have accused them of trying to get him killed. But Evelyn had always been honest and kind to him. She even refused to take Lily's side completely and stayed by his side.

He finally noticed a hole in the ground just under the tree and took a breath before glancing at the tree one last time. And then be made a dash for it and fell into the tunnel. Once he righted himself, he worked his way down the path in front of him, hearing an almost scratching like sound coming from the other end.

Something about the entire situation made his hair stand on edge. But still he continued down the tunnel.

* * *

Evelyn had waited for her brother and his friends to leave the castle before shifting into her animagi form, a black cat. She followed them silently, having decided to let her curiosity get the better of her after all those years. She enjoyed following them without their knowledge. James had no idea just how like him she could be.

She watched Petigrew take his rat form and crawl forward, suddenly the tree stopped it's usual movement. She wondered how they managed it.

Then there was a scream and James disappeared. Evelyn turned back into a human and ran forward.

"What's going on?" She screamed, terrified and prepared to take off after her brother.

Sirius managed Rio reach out and grab her, pulling her back.

"No, what's going on? Let me go Sirius!"

Instead he dragged her out of reach of the tree and held her close to him.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?"

"I wanted to know why you always snuck out, and I wanted to keep an eye on Severus."

"What wait?" He turned Evelyn so she was facing him holding onto her arms with a fierce grip. "Why would Severus be out here?"

"He wanted to get back at you guys for what happened after the practice. I just told him that I knew you guys would be sneaking out here tonight."

"You shouldn't have meddled?"

"Why not? What's going on?"

* * *

James had run into the tunnel immediately after the scream. He'd recognize it anywhere, and normally he wasn't sure if he would have rushed in, but he wasn't saving Snivellus. He was saving Remus. He ran as fast as he could and reached Severus just in time, pulling him out of the way and shoving him back.

" _Flipendo duo!_ " He managed to cast just in time to knock back the werewolf as he ran back down the tunnel. Severus had not left yet, so James shoved him out and pushed him away from the tree.

* * *

"Remus is a werewolf," Sirius explained as the two boys emerged from the tunnel.

Evelyn finally managed to break free of his grip and ran towards them.

"James! Severus!"

Her first instinct was to go to Severus, but he shoved her away.

"You sent me into there? How could you! I could have died? Now I owe your ruddy brother a life debt!"

"Forget about it, Snivellus. I didn't do it to save you."

"Sev, I didn't know I swear-"

"Save it, liar."

Before she could try to explain anything, Severus was running for the castle.

"Why didn't you tell me, James?"

"It's not my secret to tell and I didn't think my own sister would betray me."

"I wasn't trying to betray you," she said through her tears. "I never would have told him to follow you guys out here if I knew. I just wanted to help him get back at you for being such a prick. I followed to make sure it didn't get out of hand!"

"Well that's too bloody bad! Look what you've done now. You've lost one half of the only friends you have. And pissed off your brother. You know, I could have died to. You out everyone at risk because you had to stick your nose where it didn't belong."

She took off running towards the castle as well, tears streaming down her face. She hated herself in that moment. And she wondered if Severus would ever forgive her.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Evelyn walked into potions silently while looking at her feet. She already felt Severus' cold glare on her. It broke her heart. She couldn't remember the reason she chose to come to class early.

"Sev, I'm sorry," she started. "I really didn't know."

"Save it," he snapped.

She glanced a look at him and saw the contempt in his eye. Her heart fell and her soul was crushed.

"Please, Sev, just listen."

"Don't call me that. Don't even speak to me."

Tears streamed down her face again and she wiped them away.

"Hey, Snivellus, why is she crying?" Sirius barked as he walked by the class room.

Evelyn looked at Sirius, surprised. She wiped the tears away again. "Sirius, don't blame him. It's my own fault."

"No it's not. If he doesn't want to be your friend then he's the one missing out. We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Great," Sirius said with his usual cheeky smile that she didn't notice.

Sirius walked out of the classroom just as Slughorn entered.

* * *

Evelyn walked out of potions, her eyes having finally stopped crying, to find Sirius' arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," he greeted, "how was class?"

She shrugged out from his arm as he followed her down the hall. "It was fine. Silent and depressing, but fine."

"You shouldn't let it be depressing."

"I didn't want to lose my best friend. That's kind of depressing."

"Alas, I can't imagine losing James." _Or you for that matter_ , Sirius thought to himself.

Still, he followed her down the hall. After a moment of silence, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Sirius, does Remus know about what happened the other night? Does he know that Severus and I know?"

Sirius dropped the carefree attitude and stiffened a little. "Yeah. James told him. He's still struggling with it. But if he had hurt anyone, he'd be worse off."

"I suspected you know. I knew he was gone and I knew when. I just didn't have any confirmation."

"Maybe that's why he's mad at you. You were smart enough to figure out out and you didn't warn him."

"I still didn't actually know. And besides, I would explain it, if he would listen to me."

"All good things come to those who wait."

"Since when are you one for wise words?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Have fun in Ancient Ruins, I'm off to Defense."

"I'll try."

Evelyn walked into ancient and walked straight to Remus.

"Remus, I'm so sorry. Everything is all my fault. I-I-"

Remus put a hand out. "Stop. Just, leave it be."

"I can't. I feel terrible. I shouldn't have intervened."

"He probably would have figured out they were sneaking out and followed anyway."

"Remus, please, let me make it up to you. Could you meet me in the library after dinner?"

Remus looked at her quizzically. "How is that-"

"Just trust me, which I realize is a lot to ask because I've rarely spoken to you given that you're my brother's best friend. But I promise, it will be worth it."

"I guess."

"Thank you. Meet me at the table in the middle on the left side, okay?" Evelyn said with a grin as she sat down next to him. "Did they ever tell you that I learned with them? What they did for you?"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I saw them in the library the day they decided to learn it, and I may or may not have blackmailed them to teach me too."

"And you aren't in Slytherin?"

"Nope," she almost sang. "I also mastered the skill a year before they did. I just didn't say anything to James. I had to protect his ego."

"Yeah, that is pretty big." Remus remarked. Then after a pause, "He's pretty mad at you, you know?"

"I know. He just doesn't understand. If I'd been in Gryffindor, maybe we'd have stayed as close as we were when we were younger, as it is he pushed me away once we got here. And then got mad at me when I made friends with the only two people who talked to me."

"To be fair, Severus was harsh to both of them about wanting to be in Gryffindor."

"Yes, but one little comment has blown far out of proportion. Besides, they're daft if they think he actually believes that anymore. He's been best friends with Lily since first year. If last year hadn't happened, he still would be."

"I guess."

Professor Babbling walked into the room and both students stopped their conversation to listen.

* * *

"Lils, please, just meet me in the library after dinner. We need to discuss something very important," Evelyn begged as she and her friend left Transfiguration.

"Evie, that's so close to curfew. I don't want to get caught."

"Please, I promise you won't get in trouble, Besides, you're a prefect. You have a patrol at night anyway."

Lily looked at the desperate plea in her friend's eyes and sighed, "Only if you tell me why Severus was so mad at you today."

Evelyn's heart hitched. Just the memory had the abilty to break down any strength she had managed to build up. "I can't, Lil. If I could, I would. But the reason he's mad is a story that is not mine nor his to tell. All I can say is that I gave him exactly what he wanted, a way...a place and time to get back at James and people almost got hurt. So both of them are mad at me."

"But if he wanted the revenge, and people got hurt, that wouldn't be your fault."

"It is, but it's okay. I accept my part in it, and I'm going to do everything I can to right it."

"I wish you luck, Severus is pretty stubborn. He knows how to hold a grudge."

"That's kind of rich, coming from you, you know?"

Lily kind of chuckled. And then didn't. "Severus attacked me when I tried to help him. He didn't even thank me. And then he used a racial slur. I will not forgive him so easily until he's proven he can change."

"I guess I can understand that."

The two girls walked in silence to the great hall for lunch. Evelyn had chosen to write a letter, hoping that Severus would at least read it and give her a chance.

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _I know that you do not want me to talk to you, but I cannot leave things this way. The way you feel about losing Lily is how I feel about losing you. So I know you understand why I need to apologize and at least try to make you understand._

 _I swear to Merlin that I did not know about him and his affliciton. I'm sure you understand me not using names or specifics, because I don't want to risk anyone. As I said, I did not know. I knew that they snuck out and I knew that he would be missing from class. I had my suspicions, and so I am guilty of not sharing that warning. But it wasn't my story to guess or share. It still isn't. And I couldn't say anytihng without being completely sure. That's why I followed you though. I had followed so that I could be sure that no one got hurt and that things didn't get out of control._

 _I am sorry that my lack of knowledge put you in danger. I am so sorry. I wanted nothing of the sort. I just wanted to make you happy._

 _Severus, please at least consider speaking with me. I'll do anything to prove my friendship and loyalty to you._

 _Evelyn_

* * *

Severus finished reading the letter and scoffed. It was highly unlikely that she felt anything remotely close to how he felt about Lily. And her reasons were pathetic. Remus was her brother's best friend, she had to have known. The way he had seen Black holding her and the fact that the boy had become suddenly attached to her, told Severus that it must have been some plan.

Then again, even Black seemed to be surprised. The way he acted it was like she was telling the truth...but Severus knew better than to trust Black.

* * *

Evelyn was hiding in the row of books just past the table where she asked Remus and Lily to meet her. Of course, she didn't need to tell Lily which table, it was their usual table, and since there was no way Severus was going to meet her for their friday study session. SO instead, she was going to help a friend.

Remus was the first one to arrive. It didn't surprise her at all. He was always a punctual person, even despite the days he was absent. Then she saw Lily making her way to the table. A grin set itself on Evelyn's face. She really hoped that this would work out.

"Oh, Remus," she said as she came to the table. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry, I was just meeting Evelyn. She asked me to meet her here."

Lily's face lit with realization and then annoyance. "I don't think that's what she had in mind, because she asked me here too. And yet, she is not here."

"What are you saying?"

 _Come on, Lily. Tell him what you were going to the other day. Please!_ Evelyn thought to herself, wondering if she could push her own will onto her friend.

"Just, We were talking about you the other day."

Remus almost panicked.

 _No, I promise, I will never tell a soul about that._ Evelyn thought.

"It's just, I was trying to find you. She just told me that I wouldn't find you that day. She was pretty sure of herself, and she was right. Where were you?"

"Sick."

"Oh. Okay, well if you ever need any help with school or something when you're sick, let me know." Lily smiled at him, a soft genuine smile. It made Evelyn feel like she was doing the right thing.

"Okay, Well, thank you, Lily. I'll keep that in mind. I guess I should go."

 _NO!_

"No," Lily almost shouted before covering her mouth. He stopped moving.

"Was there something else?"

"I-i-"

Evelyn sighed and pulled out her wand. She knew a spell that would give Lily just the push she needed. " _Actus in desideriis_ ," She whispered.

Lily felt a force push her towards Remus and she kissed him. She wasn't sure why she had, but she did. She let her arms wrap around his neck and then he kissed her back. She was kissing Remus and he was kissing her, his arms wraping around her waist. Butterflies were fluttering away in her stomach.

And then they both pulled away, smiling sheepishly. And then Remus' face fell.

"I'm sorry," he told Lily. "I shouldn't have-I can't-"

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be, it should be me. I kissed you."

"But I kissed you back. And I can't-I can't do that to James. He's my best friend and he's crazy for you."

"Well I don't want James. I don't even like him. He's an ass. I like you. He can't blame you for that."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I can't do this. I-I appreciate the gesture, but I don't deserve it."

"Why not?"

"I-i,"

Evelyn frowned. Damn it, everything seemed to backfire on her lately. She had just wanted to help.

"Remus, please. Think about it. At least promise me you'll think about it."

 _Yes, Lily, you've got this!_ Evelyn cheered silently.

Remus looked away.

"Please, Remus. You deserve whatever will make you happy, and I would do my best to try."

"I guess, I can think about it. But for now, don't tell James. I don't want this to hurt him."

"Of course I won't. Thank you, Remus."

Lily had a sudden confidence and kissed him again, going for a quick peck, and was surprised when he cupped her cheek and kissed her back.

Evelyn used their kiss to sneak back to the entrance of the library and make her way back to Ravenclaw tower.

After Remus left, Lily stayed put, waiting until she was sure he was gone. "Okay, Evie, you can come out now."

She waited, but her friend made no appearence. Lily walked towards the back, looking in every aisle as she passed and saw no sign of her friend. It made no sense. Surely her friend had stayed to see if her plan had worked. It would have fed into her curious nature. And yet her friend was nowhere to be seen. Lily sighed, a silly smile taking over her face, and headed out to do her rounds before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hello readers. I really hope that you liked this chapter. I'm trying to do a rotation of chapter updates however SOMEONE here is on your side and greatly influences the work of this particualr story XD_

 _Anyway, Please read and leave a review, I would love to know what you're thoughts are!_

 _Also, the spell used in this chapter: Actus in desideriis: this is google's latin translation of "Act upon your desires"_

 _xoxo ~Lily_


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N:**_ _Hello lovely readers. I apologize about the delayed update. This one is brought to you by: Lexi's Birthday! Happy birthday Lexi!_

 _Okay, so I have QL to work on, then I'll continue my rotations! Enjoy_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Evelyn took one last look in the mirror before attempting to leave the common room for the second time that day. The other girls in her house has heard she was going to be having a butterbeer with Sirius Black and told her "there was no way she was going in pants and t-shirt and that she had better go back upstairs to dress more girly one they would do it for her."

So this time she entered the common room wearing a simple black skirt just past her knees and a light blue blouse. She has also managed to pull her crazy curls back into a simple ponytail.

"You look so much prettier, Evelyn!" exclaimed the girl who had forced her to go back upstairs in the first place. Mary, she thought.

"Thanks. But I'm going now."

"But you didn't bother with makeup!"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"But you're going out with Sirius Black!"

"Going out? No, we're not even friends. He just said that I owed him a butterbeer because he stopped a bludger from hitting Sev and I."

"Whatever!" Mary exclaimed as she flicked her wand in Evelyn's direction.

Evelyn felt the subtle feeling of make up on her face and silently cursed Mary.

"Why does it matter what I look like. I don't care about impressing him!"

Mary looked as if Evelyn had just stabbed her in the heart instead of stating a fact. So before Mary could get another word in edge wise, Evelyn quickly made her way out of the common room and down the tower stairs.

Halfway down she almost ran into Sirius as he ran up them, skipping two steps at a time.

"Sorry, Evelyn."

"Yes, well watch where you're going. You could have fallen down the stairs," Evelyn lectured, a bit annoyed at his behavior.

"I didn't know you cared," he said with a wicked grin.

"I don't, I just don't care to get in trouble since I was the one you bumped into."

His smile died just as quickly as it came into being and he turned to walk down the stairs with her. She followed, a few steps behind him.

"You look really pretty," Sirius said softly as he turned his head slightly to look at her. And he truly thought that she looked lovely. The simplicity of what she wore only emphasized what a natural beauty she was. If she wanted to, she could have any guy in school...well if James would let them within ten feet of her.

"Oh, thank you. Mary wouldn't let me leave the tower unless I dressed up."

 _So she's not dressed up for me._

"Well, I'm sure you still would have looked very pretty."

Evelyn ignored the last comment and kept walking behind him. Even as they left the castle, she made sure to remain a few steps behind him. Honestly, she was dreading this. She didn't want the attention that came with being seen with her brother or his friends, and she hated the glared she was receiving from several of her female classmates as they watched her and Sirius pass by.

"Why don't you go find us a table," Sirius said as they entered The Three Broomsticks. "I'll go get us some drinks."

Evelyn reached for her purse, prepared to give him the money to cover her drink, but he put out a hand to stop her. "It's on me. I just want your company."

"But-"

"No buts. Just go find a table."

He walked over towards the bar, leaving her to survey the place. It was crowded as usual, one of the reasons she always avoided it, and very few tables remained open. She spotted one in a corner that was a little out of site, hoping to use that to her advantage and not be seen with Sirius, she made a break for it.

The take was a little dingy, as were most of them, so she cast a quick scourgify to clean it up before she took a seat. One she was seated...comfortably, she folded her hands together and placed them in her lap and waited.

As she waited, she watched the people around her. She noticed the couple occupying one of the other corners showing just a little but too much occupation as the boys hands were just a little too forceful. Evelyn cringed at the thought as she turned her attention away and towards the other people in the pub. Several groups of friends sat at far too crowded tables laughing and drinking. She had only come once or twice with Lily and Severus, but like her, Severus didn't like it much. He only went for Lily, and Evelyn only went for him.

Sirius finally made his way over to the table she had picked out, holding two overflowing pint glasses before slamming them down on the table causing the contents to slosh out. Evelyn scooted away in an attempt to keep the sticky liquid away from herself and then grabbed an abandoned rag off the table next to them, wiping up the liquid.

"Sorry, Ev."

The use of the nickname made her cringe. She much preferred Evie, and even then only her closest friends were permitted to call her that.

"It's fine. And please don't call me that."

Sirius was hurt by her tone. Clearly she was uncomfortable and would rather be anywhere else, he needed to change that as soon as possible.

"So, what did you do while locked up in your room all summer?"

"School work. And I read. And I didn't stay locked up there all summer. I just waited until you and James were too busy to notice me leaving."

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to hang out with Lily without James wanting to tag along," she said as she finally sipped her butter beer. Sirius of course was already taking massive swigs and wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. Evelyn's stomach churned at the thought. "And hanging out with Severus."

She took small pride in making Sirius choke on his drink when she mentioned that.

"And what exactly do-did you two do together?"

She was certain that he used the word 'did' to remind get that Severus was no longer speaking to her. "Mostly went for strolls or laid down by a lake near his and Lily's home. It's really peaceful staring up at the clouds."

"What do you even see in him?"

Evelyn shot him a glare before looking away. "Do you remember our first ride on the train?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Snivellus insulted us for wanting to be in Gryffindor."

"Don't call him that! And if I recall, you shot back just fine. Well, I doubt if you noticed, since we already knew each other, but James was trying very hard to ignore me and hoping that nobody noticed me. I've always been slightly annoying, I do know that's what people think of me."

"I don't think that."

"Anyway," Evelyn said, ignoring the plea for her to return her attention to him, "Sev was the one who noticed me. He included me in that conversation. And besides, he's really a brilliant boy. He could be a Ravenclaw if he wanted. And...let's just say I'm impressed by several things in his personality. You just never gave him a chance."

"He didn't give us a chance."

"He doesn't give many people a chance. I know why, but a few puerile have somewhat gotten through."

"Well, I think you should try to make some other friends. It will be awfully lonely with only Lily."

Evelyn decided that she was done. She didn't mind casual conversation, but if he was going to insult her friends, and she still considered Severus a friend, then she was done.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm done here. Thank you for the drink, Sirius, but I think I'm going to take my leave."

She stood up and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, please, don't go yet. You haven't finished your drink. I promise, I'll stop mentioning him."

She ripped her hand from his grasp. "That remains to be seen. Besides, you make an excellent point. Being friends with Lily will be interesting. Especially because I think she'll soon be occupied by another's attention. So I'm going to fix my friendship. Enjoy the drink, I've never been a huge fan of the stuff anyway."

"Wait, what?"

But Evelyn had already left the pub. Sirius sat there dumbfounded. He'd never had a date go do horribly wrong.

"What did you do to piss off my sister?" James asked as he, Remus, and Peter made their way over to the table.

"I-I don't really know. But she said that Lily might be occupied with other interests soon. I think some bloke it's making a move."

None of the others noticed the flash of guilt that filled Remus' eyes for a moment.

* * *

Evelyn sat on the floor outside the Slytherin portrait, waiting. Most of the students ignored her, a few have her curious or dirty glances, but no one spoke to her. She waited patiently for Severus.

Finally he rounded the corner of the dungeons and Evelyn scrambled to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered at her.

"Severus, I know you're angry. And I understand why. I...I was almost certain that I knew what was going on, and with that in mind, I never should have sent you that way. But I wanted so desperately to give you exactly what you wanted, and it was the only thing I knew that could help you. And because I didn't know for sure, I couldn't say anything. I also realize I'm not making much sense right now. Let me start over.

"Severus, I'm sorry that I put you in danger. Even though I didn't know for sure, given that there was any risk of danger, I shouldn't have sent you there. I did follow though. And I tried to run after you. I'm so sorry Severus. I'll try to make it up to you anyway I can."

She fell to her knees and bowed her head. She wasn't begging, but she was emotionally exhausted.

He stood there for a moment before moving to walk past her.

Her heart fell a little, but she was desperate.

"I'll come back every night, even if it means breaking curfew. Besides, I know how you feel about Mulciber and the rest of them. We're all each other has."

He stopped. "You have Lily."

"For how long? Besides, she has other friends. You and I don't."

"What about Black? You seemed pretty cozy together earlier."

He had seen her? He cared that she was with him? A little seed of hope sprouted in her heart against her better judgement. "I told you, _he_ wants to be friends. I don't particularly care about him either way."

"Would you never speak to him again?"

Evelyn stood up and turned to face Severus.

"Would it mean we could be friends again?"

"I'd be willing to consider it."

"Done."

Sirius meant nothing to her. She could easily ignore him if it meant having Severus back in her life.

* * *

 _Please read and review :)_


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N:**_ _I apologize for the absence my lovely readers. Life has been a tad bit crazy and stressful, and while I had intended to give warning of a hiatus, before actually taking one, I was struck by writer's block. I barely managed to finish out the season of Quidditch (Bats didn't make the finals, but we weren't last in the ranks either. I'm proud them, truly). But with two bits of good news, and school about to start again, I'm hoping to be able to keep writing happily. 1) My grandfather who had been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer earlier this year, is better. The tumors had shrunk by 95% and last I knew, the doctors believed that what was remaining could just be scar tissue. I am beyond grateful for this. 2) I can actually type without being at school! I got a new surface Pro for Christmas. I am beyond grateful for this as well. So typing is much easier. I will eventually go about fixing my laptop (I think I might have an idea) but at least I am saved in this way! As I have kept you waiting for so long, I shall not deter you anymore._

 **Chapter Six**

Sirius had been completely baffled at the sudden cold shoulder he received from Evelyn. Though he spent the week being late to his first class, and leaving most of them early simply to try and talk to her, she remained utterly silent in his company. Beyond that, she didn't even look his way. It was as if he were invisible and mute. And it broke his heart further.

It took only a week before he noticed that she was smiling and happy again. Happy because Severus was once again talking to her and being her friend. She had been forgiven and no longer needed a shoulder to cry on. No, she had Severus. And she sat with him outside, in the library and wherever else she could. Just once, he wished that her eyes would brighten when she saw him, instead of Snivellus.

"Sirius, mate, come on, we have practice. You can plot killing the greasy git later," James said, pulling Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Right, I'm coming."

The group walked out of the great hall, and Sirius dared one last glance at Evelyn before leaving. She hadn't even noticed their leaving, and remained completely engrossed in whatever Severus was discussing with her.

* * *

Lily sat in the abandoned classroom, waiting impatiently. She had given Remus all the time her heart would allow and he had agreed to meet her at five after 4. That way everyone would be at dinner, and they would not have to worry about prying ears. And of course, Lily had shown up thirty minutes early. She had tried to occupy the time with homework and reading, however her heart was racing too much for her to be able to focus on any task. So she settled for watching the clock, tapping her fingers on the surface of the desk.

The door clicked and Lily's head jolted up. She had to restrain herself from running into the arms of the tall slender boy the moment door closed behind him. Instead, She stood up and met his gaze, giving him a hopeful and nervous half smile.

"Hello, Remus," she greeted.

"Hello, Lily," he said, back. His tone was almost sad, and her heart fell quickly.

"Before you say anything, could I perhaps give one last argument?" Lily asked, needing to postpone what she feared was inevitable.

"I know that, regardless of your friendship with James, you have feelings for me. You and I both knew it in that kiss. The way you kissed me back, the way you reacted, and the fact that you even promised to consider us at all. And I've seen you stealing glances in my direction. I realize that your friendship with James is important. I know the importance very well. But you deserve to be happy with someone. And he can like me as much as he wants, but it won't change the fact that I do not feel that way about him, and doubt if I ever will. So you can turn me away, under the guise of protecting him, and deny us both of something we desire for something that will never be, or you can be selfish for once in your life and kiss me and we can both get what we want."

Remus looked at Lily, as if he were trying to find the right words, and she knew. She knew that even though he desperately wanted to give in, he never would.

"Lily, I came here prepared to turn you away. I thought I had steeled my heart against the pain that would come from seeing your face once I had. And your words have only made that wall weaker. But as much as I want to give in and see this-us through, I cannot. James is my best friend. He has done more for me than anyone might do for a friend. At this point, I would gladly call him my brother. With that means I cannot betray him, regardless of whether or not what he desires will ever be. He cannot ever know that this was an almost. He cannot ever know that we even kissed. Because while it is painful seeing your heart break and painful for my own breaking heart, losing my brother would be even more so. I could not bear the pain, anger, and betrayal that I would see on his face, should we be together."

The tears were streaming down Lily's face, despite her attempts to stop them. To his credit, Remus looked truly upset by having to say everything he did, and he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and comfort her. But James, that stupid ignorant arse was in the way. Because if he didn't have feelings for her, then Remus and her would be free to be together. And then an idea struck her.

"What if he didn't know?" she asked through her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Remus," she said, managing to find strength enough to stabilize her voice. "What if we were together and he didn't have to know?"

"No," Remus said, shaking his head. "It would be lying to him. I couldn't do that. It would be an even worse betrayal."

And that was it. Her last hope was gone, out like a light. She moved towards the door and walked out, pulling herself away when he tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Evelyn was grinning ear to ear as she walked to the library that Friday. Severus was her friend again. Even better, they were closer than ever. In his endeavors to avoid Mulciber and the likes, Severus had gone out of his way to find her and spend time with her. She didn't care why he was, she only cared that he was looking for her.

He had told her that he had made the decision to respect Lily's wishes and leave her alone after he made one last attempt, similar to Evelyn's own. Evelyn only admired him even more for this.

"How did you do on the transfiguration test?" Evelyn asked sweetly while they were pulling out their books, parchment, and quills.

"Apparently my technique is flawed," Severus snidely remarked.

"That's okay, Sev. I could probably help. Though I doubt you really need it."

"How are you so bloody good at everything?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's my lack of ability to make many friends? So I have a lot of spare time? Could also be that I simply adore learning and magic."

"Yeah, well, your skills in transfiguration are terrifying. You could turn a man into a snail and keep him as a pet and he'd never be able to undo it himself."

Evelyn found herself smiling at the compliment to her skill. It made her long to show him the skill that she had mastered in her fourth year, the skill that allowed her, very much like Professor McGonagall, to turn into a cat. She wondered how he might react.

"I like the idea of being able to change something at will. A useless blade of grass could become a valuable tool."

"I wouldn't be surprised if McGonagall decided to bring you into the advanced class where they learn how to be Animagi. You'd probably be the only student who stood a chance at completing it successfully."

 _If you only knew, Sev._

"Well, I heard that they were doing away with that. Students are going to have to personally apply to the ministry if they want to have a chance at learning. I'm not sure it's really worth the effort."

"No?"

"Nah, I can think of better ways to spend my time."

They had finally become situated at the table and opened their books when they fell into a comfortable silence. But it wasn't long before her curiosity kicked in.

"Are you staying over break this year?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Mum finally gave me a choice. Though, honestly, I was going to ignore her anyway. I don't really feel like spending my break listening to more fighting. At least here I'll be able to get some peace and quiet. What about you? Where's your family going on vacation this year?"

"I think they mentioned Romania, to see the dragons. But I am probably staying behind. I really don't want to spend my holiday with the narcissistic pair that is Sirius Black and my brother. I already wrote to my mother about the possibility and while she's not happy about me missing out on time with family, she said she would be alright if that's what I decided to do. And that next year, I get to pick the vacation."

"Make it something that James and Sirius will hate."

"We'll see. I have really been wanting to go to China and see some of the magic markets there. I hear they're simply incredible, and you can find a lot of things that the ministry here prevents the sale of."

"You could probably find some interesting potions ingredients. And new objects to transfigure."

"Probably. I also plan on exploring the tombs. If you can get into a new room that no one else could previously, you get to keep a treasure from it. That could be interesting."

"Most definitely."

And so they fell once again into a comfortable silence, only the sound of pages turning and quills marking the parchment could be heard. And Evelyn wouldn't have changed a single moment.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you all enjoyed. I am going to try to keep up, but you know me. That can be scattered. For those of you reading Choose to be a Savior, I am putting that one on Hiatus, and I'll be adding a note there too._

 _As always, thank you for reading and your reviews are always appreciated. Love, Lily_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A/N:**_ _Hello readers. My goal is to switch between updating this and my other WIP for now. And if I can keep myself writing, this should be fairly regular, but I make no promises. Only the promise to do my best. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And here we're kind of skipping ahead a little because I want to get to a certain plot point and honestly can't think of another way. But that's okay, because I think you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The remaining weeks leading up to the winter break, were the best that Evelyn ever had. She spent her time between the broken-hearted Lily and Severus. She did everything she could to make Lily feel better about Remus's rejection. But honestly, it had only cemented the idea in the both of them that he was perfect because he was so thoughtful and sensitive of others. Evelyn had almost been tempted to try and talk to Remus about it, but she knew how his loyalty worked. She'd even go so far as to say that he was more loyal than she could ever be. Because if Severus wanted her, but Lily loved him, Evelyn knew she'd never be able to give him up for Lily. Het heart was far too invested in him.

Her time with Severus saw them finally making true progress at being close. It was no longer about her being there for him and him being there for Lily. He was purely her friend. He was asking things about her. They were sharing stories and bonding. And she could not have been happier. And with the exception of James coming over and yelling at her about how rude it was for her to completely ignore Sirius, their time was pretty Marauder free. Severus had told her that he didn't expect her to go forever without speaking to Sirius, especially she had the misfortune of having to live with him, but that he appreciated her willingness to prove how much their friendship meant to her. If only he knew how much him being in her life meant.

So by the time break came around, they were as good of friends as he had once been with Lily. That thought alone made Evelyn's heart soar more than it ever had. She felt so comfortable with him that she knew she could finally trust him with her secret. The one she had always wanted to share with him.

James and Sirius had attempted to convince her to join them one last time before loading into the carriages to leave for the train. She simply told them that she hoped they didn't get eaten by a dragon, though secretly she hoped they might come back scared silly. She and Severus enjoyed the first few hours playing a few extremely intense games of Wizard's Chess. They could have been much quicker games than than they turned out. But Evelyn wanted them to last. And it had gotten to a point where they each spent a few minutes thinking about each move before making it. So far they were tied 3-3. And whoever won the current game would get to know the other's deepest secret. Secretly, Evelyn hoped he would win. It would give her the perfect excuse to show him hers. And the way the game was looking, he might very well beat her.

"Rook to A8," Severus commanded his piece, "and that makes check."

Evelyn looked at the board, searching for her best move. But her king was in the opposite corner and even if she sacrificed her remaining knight to protect her king, once he took that, she'd be in check mate because of strategically placed pawns and the other remaining piece.

"I forfeit. You'll have me in another move, and my poor king could not take another beating."

"Well now you owe me your deepest secret," Severus teased her.

"I know. But let me tell you later. I promise that I'll tell you today, but not right now."

She didn't give him a chance to argue against it before she jumped up and took off for the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

It was a pretty well known fact that curfew enforcement was almost nonexistent over breaks. With so few students, the only ones that anyone worried about were the first and second years. After that, if you were old enough to be trusted in Hogsmeade, they really didn't care as long as you didn't cause any trouble. So after making herself more presentable than usual, she made her way to dungeons before transforming into her cat form. Then she waited patiently by the entrance to the Slytherin dorm, knowing that one of the few remaining Slytherins would either leave or return at some point.

And in fact, the very person she had been waiting for came by and she followed him casually into the Slytherin common rooms without his notice. When he sat down on the couch she brushed up against his legs to get his attention.

He looked at her as if he'd never seen a cat before. Though perhaps none of the Slytherins had a purely black cat or perhaps none of the SLytherins even had a cat. Either way, he gently pushed her away with his foot.

Instead of leaving him alone she jumped up on the couch and sat facing him, cocking her head to one side.

"Go away you silly cat. You don't belong here."

Evelyn meowed at him, not quite sure what she was really doing besides messing with him.

"I don't like cats, so you won't be getting any attention from me. Go find someone else."

And then Evelyn decided it was her moment and she transformed back into herself. Severus jumped back a little bit, and she giggled at his surprise.

"So, in case you hadn't figured it out, this is my secret," she stated simply.

Severus gawked at her, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"I thought you said I should be an animagi, because I'd be able to complete it successfully."

"I did, but I- how long have you been able to-" he trailed off.

"Since fourth year."

"Two years? Does Lily know?"

"No. You're the only one. Well, almost the only one."

"James?"

"He is my brother."

"Can he?"

"He's why I learned. I black mailed him into teaching me when I learned that he was learning."

Severus got a look in his eye, like he was going to use this information to finally get his revenge.

"Severus, you can't tell anyone. Not about me or James or anyone. Okay? I know that you are mad at them. And I know that you have every right to hate them and out them. But they did it because they wanted to support their friend. I always thought it odd that Remus wasn't learning with them, but I understand now."

"But it's against the law!"

"Are you going to out me too then?"

"No, of course not."

"Then you can't out them because against the law."

"Ev-"

"Please, Severus. Because if you out them, they'll out me."

"No they wouldn't."

"James would. He doesn't like that I side with you over him. He thinks I'm not loyal to him, so he wouldn't be loyal to me."

Severus sighed and looked at Evelyn closely.

"Could you teach me?"

"Only if you swear to _never_ tell _anyone_ about James, Sirius, Peter, or myself."

"Fine."

"Vow it."

"Evie," he sighed.

"Vow it, or I won't."

"Fine. I, Severus Tobias Snape, vow to never reveal the secret Animagi ability of James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, or Evelyn Potter."

"Thank you."

* * *

Break ended far too quickly for Evelyn's taste. Or at least the James free part of break. He was returning on the train home that day. In fact, he would be arriving any moment. Instead of meeting him though, she took solace in the library. And stumbled across Severus standing in a corner in a library, reading a book off the shelf.

But it wasn't what he was reading that made such an effect, it was where he was. It was the same corner where she had set up Lily and Remus. And she had seen just how happy Lily was to have made such a move, even if it had been outside of her control. And she felt a surge of confidence.

"Sev?" she spoke quietly.

He looked up at her and closed the book. "Hey Evie. What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. James and Sirius return today."

"Ah. Makes enough sense."

Evelyn walked over to him, just to be nearer. "What are you reading?"

"A book on potions."

"Why? You know more than they likely do."

"I enjoy seeing the mistakes."

"you're a strange boy, Sev."

"No stranger than you are, Evie."

She smiled. "Fair enough."

She let a few moments pass as he opened the book again.

"So, Sev, have you ever thought about dating anyone?"

He almost looked startled. "No."

"Is there anyone you might-"

"I don't really want to talk about this," he said curtly.

"I'm sorry," Evelyn responded softly. "It's just that I was curious."

"Why?"

"Well, I-um-" the library door opened in the distance, startling her as she tried to explain herself.

Words simply wouldn't come out. So she just leaned in. Her lips pressed against Severus's, sending a shock of pure joy through her body.

Severus had been in shock. This was his first kiss, and it was not Lily as he had always hoped. It was Evelyn. The girl who only wanted to be noticed and involved. He should have pushed her away. He was about to. Until his open eyes met those of a horrified Sirius Black. And before he could think of any of the ramifications, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Sirius was still in shock when he finally made his way to Gryffindor Tower and collapsed on one of the couches.

"Sirius, what's gotten into you?" James asked worried.

"I went to find Evelyn," Sirius started. "And I went to the most obvious place."

"Then why do you look like you've just seen a boggart?" Remus asked, reaching into his pocket for his supposed "cure-all" chocolate.

"Well, in a way I did. I saw Evelyn kissing Snivellus."

James's eyes almost popped out of his head as he screamed, "WHAT?"

"I entered the library and started looking around for her, and then I saw her kiss him. And even worse, he met my gaze, and I swear I could see an evil grin before he kissed her back."

"No."

Though they tried to stop him, prevent him from killing Severus, he ripped passed all of their grips.

* * *

Evelyn and Severus pulled apart and she couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face.

"Evie-"

"Sev, please let me talk first. While I have this courage. I've liked you since the third year. And I have seen how you look at Lily. I know you feel that way about her. I just want a chance. She clearly doesn't care for you the way I do. And I think if you just gave me a chance you could be happy. I don't expect an answer right now. Just think about it, okay."

She didn't give him a chance to turn her down right then. She took off for where she knew Lily's rounds would lead her.

James arrived in the library only moments later, bumping straight into Severus as he was on his way out.

James grabbed Severus by the collar and got as close to him as he dared. "I told you once to stay away from her. Evelyn is my sister, and so help me, if you don't tell her the truth that you don't like her the way she likes you, I will make you wish for death."

Severus however had finally found his confidence and shoved James away. "I can assure you, James. You can threaten me all you like, but if you hurt me, you will lose your sister forever, and we both know it. So you can threaten me all you want, but you cannot stop me from doing what I want."

Severus walked out the library with a triumphant smirk on his lips. If the idea of him being with Evie threaten James so much, Severus was certain that he could pull it off. Lily would never be his anyway.

* * *

 _Evie,_

 _I was wondering if you might wish to accompany me this Saturday at Hogsmeade._

 _Severus_

Her heart leapt with excitement at the prospect. And while she wanted to run to the Slytherin table and respond to him in person, she decided that she couldn't get her hopes up. Instead she quickly scribbled out her response and charmed it to fly back to Severus. He grabbed it, but did not read it.

Sirius had seen the note flit between the two of them, the glimmer of absolute joy in Evelyn's eyes. She would never hold that glimmer in her eyes for him, a guy that actually cared about her, but for Snivellus, the one who would use her, they showed her heart and soul. He would kill to make her feel that way about him.

* * *

Saturday was the mark of the last weekend before classes started up again and all Evelyn could think about was how she was awful at applying makeup. He eyeshadow looked uneven in its shading and her eyeliner went out farther on the left than it did the right.

She knew that she could have asked any of the other girls for help, they had that nifty little makeup spell. But she wanted to do the work, put in the effort on her own. But after her lipstick smudged a little too much, she caved. She needed Mary's help as much as she hated to admit it.

She found the girl about to leave the common room herself. "Mary! Hold on a sec!"

The girl turned to face Evelyn and the shock of seeing the girl in makeup showed clearly.

"Can you help me?" Evelyn asked. "I have a date, I think. But I can't get anything right."

"Oh you poor dear."

* * *

While Mary found Evelyn's taste in men highly questionable, she happily helped her. She cast a quick charm that corrected her makeup and evened it out. She helped her pick out a simple grey sweater dress and pulled her hair back partially. When Evelyn glanced at herself in the mirror, she felt pretty.

So she waited impatiently outside of Madame Puddifoot's, their agreed upon meeting spot for the day, bouncing on her feet. She shifted anxiously, looking through the crowds for his face. He wouldn't just leave her there to wonder, would he?

His black hair finally peeked through the crowd as she spotted him. The grin on her face was a force that could not be controlled, and it took all of her willpower not to hug him.

"Hey, Sev," her voice called with uncontainable excitement.

"Hi, Evie."

Though she never expected to see Severus enter the tea house, he offered his arm to her, causing her heart to leap, and they walked inside.

Madame Puddifoot's could have perhaps been called cozy in its small size and warm atmosphere with decadent smells enchanting one's nostrils, if it were not for the fact that the owner had decided to cram every possible square foot with tables and chairs. Evelyn found herself thankful for the fact that the holidays were over and Valentine's was over a month away. Those were the times she observed Madame Puddifoot's shop to be the most crowded by couples and such. As it stood, she and Severus were almost the only patrons visiting at the moment.

She followed as he led them to a corner in the back, out of the way of everything and everyone. She wondered if he ever realized just how alike they were in their tendencies to find the places that were out of sight and out of mind.

"I'll be right back," he told her as she removed her cloak.

Evelyn nodded and took a seat, watching as he went to the counter to place an order. Her stomach was turning as she anxiously awaited his response. She had hopes because he'd chosen the one place designated as a couples' hangout by nearly the entire school, and the way he'd offered up his arm to lead her. But he had barely said anything, and he wasn't overly happy like she was.

Severus was still considering his options as he walked up to the counter. He knew what the right thing to do would be. He should tell her he doesn't feel anything for her, that his heart belonged to Lily. But the idea of the fact that him being with her could drive James and Sirius up a wall, while protecting him from their torment in a way that he never would have expected. He couldn't just turn away the most perfect revenge when it had fallen straight into his lap. But if Evelyn ever found out, he'd lose the only real remaining friend he had.

Yet she was naïve. She always had been. She always assumed the best in people and couldn't imagine them doing something wrong. Even if James tried to tell her what Sirius saw, she likely wouldn't believe them at all.

As he made his way back to her after ordering a pot of tea and scones, he decided that her naivety and his desire to get revenge on Potter and his gang outweighed his fear of her ever finding out. He wouldn't try too hard. He didn't want her to become too attached. And he'd end it before it went anywhere, but he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. Plus, there was the slightest possibility that he could spend time with Lily again, though he knew he'd keep his promise to leave her alone.

Severus watched she perked up as he neared the table again, sitting down so they could wait.

"How has your week been?" he asked her casually, even though he had seen her for most of it.

"Fine. A little slow in its passing and a little nerve wracking, but otherwise enjoyable." She cursed herself for admitting she'd been worried. She didn't want him to know just how much of her hopes were riding on this. "How was yours?"

"It was the same as always."

He was stiff, she noticed. Watching him and wondering if that meant he was trying to be nice about letting her down easy. She wasn't sure if she could handle waiting. But she didn't want to push anything from him. It could backfire.

They sat in silence until the pudgy woman that was Madame Puddifoot squeazed her way through the tables and set two cups, saucers, a pot, and a plate with scones on their small table.

"Thank you," Evelyn said to the lady with a smile.

"You two enjoy," the woman replied with a wink. Evelyn blushed and Severus cringed, which only made Evelyn's heart sink.

Severus poured the tea into the cups and added two sugars to one before placing a scone on each saucer and handing her the sweetened tea. She felt pleasantly surprised that he knew how she liked her tea. For all the time they spent studying, his gaze never left the books or Lily when tea was being served.

Her heart panged a little at the thought of Lily. She knew that he cared for her, and it was unlikely that he could choose her over Lily.

"I've given things a lot of thought," he started after they'd had a moment to sip their tea and try the scones. "I think you understand my feelings towards Lily."

"I noticed in third year. Same as when James started to think of her like that."

Severus rolled his eyes at the thought, and Evelyn regretted actually commenting instead of just nodding her head. "It would not be fair to promise that I feel that way about you or that I will."

This time, Evelyn nodded her head, averting her gaze to the scone before her.

"I want you to understand that before I continue."

"Severus, I have understood the likelihood of you ever feeling the same for me as I do you, or you do for Lily, is very slim. I have spent the last three years avoiding thoughts about this becoming a possibility because I knew it was unlikely. And when I kissed you, I left, because I knew that you'd likely turn me away and I needed to make sure I could handle it when you did. I understand perfectly."

Severus was shocked. He'd never seen her so fierce except when she was defending him. "I just want that clear. Because I also understand that the likelihood of me ever having a chance with Lily completely disappeared last year when I accidentally called her what I did. And I have agreed to leave her alone. So I cannot remotely try."

He took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. Why was he so bloody nervous? It wasn't like this meant anything to him. Even though it was not a nice thing that he was doing. She was his friend, and he was about to use her.

"I have decided however that it would be better to try being with someone who does actually care, than spending my time alone pining over someone I can never have. So, as long as it is with the understanding that I might not be able to feel the way you do, I think that perhaps we should date."

Evelyn's heart leapt. She had not expected or hoped for this sort of outcome. And while he had told her he might not ever feel the way she did, he was willing to try. She was certain that with time, and a proper chance, she could win his heart.

"Really?" she asked, her voice soft with fear.

"Only if you think you could handle the fact that I do not feel that way about you."

"You're still willing to give me a chance. And that is all I ever wanted. Well, not all, but it's all I ever could have hoped for."

So they drank their tea and ate scones. When they left, walking around Hogsmeade, she was shocked that he didn't turn away her hand when she reached for his. Even James could not ruin this moment, and when they ran into him at Honeyduke's, he certainly tried. His eyes bugged, and Evelyn laughed, squeezing Severus's hand for a second, seeing a glimmer of laughter in his eyes too.

Yes, if he just gave her a chance. She could make him very happy indeed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this update. And i'm excited to see what happens. I honestly only have some of the plot figured out, and it's all at the end, so I have no idea what's going to happen to get there._

 _Also, I have started a collection that goes with this, (in case any of you missed it). It will likely contain spoilers, or allude to them. So be careful if you read it. I actually will be adding a story to it very soon._

 _Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review, as your thoughts are always appreciated_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"I still don't see why you are so excited," Lily said as she walked down the hall with her best friend.

"Really? You don't understand why I am so excited that I might actually have a chance with the guy I've been in love with for the last three years?"

"But's it's Severus. He hangs around Mulciber and the like. He calls people like me, mudbloods."

"Except that he doesn't Lily. I know that he did, but you don't understand the amount of stress he's under being in Slytherin. He's a poor half-blood with no power. The only reason he did any of that was to keep himself on their good side. Now, he's just spending as much of that time with me as possible."

"Evie, don't be so naïve. Please."

"I'm not being naïve. He's not a bad person. He's surrounded by them, and he's fighting that every day."

"Evie, no. He's not. He's mean, a bit gross, and he's never going to love you. Think about it. You're a pureblood, from one of the sacred 28. He's probably Slytherin royalty for dating you."

"Lily, I get that you are hurt because Remus rejected you, but can you not spit on this."

"I'm not. I get it. The three of us were friends. But we all have to grow up. We need to learn who the nice guys are and who the bad guys are. Severus is not a nice guy. And you're only going to end up hurt in the end."

"No. You choose to see him for an obvious front he's putting up. There's more to him than that. He's only pretending to be a cold-hearted person."

"No, it's not a front. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Evelyn for once found herself raging at a friend. How come no one else could see past the shield that she so obviously saw? Why did no one else even try to care about Severus the way she did?

"He does care, Lily. He cares about you. He respects you enough that because you asked him to leave you alone, he will. He won't break that promise."

"Oh please! He'll probably use you as an excuse to be near me."

"No. He won't."

"Watch him do it."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Evelyn walked away, her faced hot and red with anger. "I would have been happy for you."

* * *

One of the freedoms of having a cat form, was that Evelyn could wander anywhere she wanted and nobody would know or care. For her, that meant she usually wandered into the forbidden forest. It was quiet and peaceful and free of any people who might try to give input on her happiness.

Once she was deep in the forest, she changed back to herself. She sat next to a small pond, leaning against the willow that over looked it. She was confident enough in her skills as a witch, that she didn't worry much about whatever creatures lurked there. Still, she had never seen any that tried to attack her. Once she saw a centaur, and shifted into her cat form, just in case. But he made no motion of having noticed her.

Today the pond was clear of anything, and so she just sat, closing her eyes.

"He's using you, you know that, right?"

She opened her eyes, glaring at Sirius Black. Had he followed her? How else would he have known where to find her?

"No he's not. Now leave me alone," she spat.

"Look, I know that I don't have the best track record with you. But I am not lying to you. I wouldn't."

"Oh please, Sirius. You hate him. And if I'm close to him, and you're serious about being friends, then you have to be nice to him. I'm pretty sure you would do anything to avoid that."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Evelyn. I wouldn't do something like that. I want to earn your trust. And I swear, he's using you."

"And how could you know? You don't talk to him. You talk at him, in order to insult him. You assault him. How could you possibly know his intentions."

"I was there when you kissed him."

"What?"

"I saw you kiss him. I had come looking for you. I had just found you when I saw you kiss him. And he met my gaze. He knew I was there before he kissed you back. He didn't mean it."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I swear. I'll tell you the truth under an unbreakable vow."

"No. You're wrong. You just don't want him to be happy. You don't want to see him succeed where you have failed."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "I hadn't thought-"

"I hadn't, at first. Honestly, I hadn't until just now. But it's obvious now that I think about it. But I understand. You don't understand why I would choose him over you, and that's just it. No one wants to look past the harsh exterior. One he has, in part, because of the way you have treated him, along with everything else he deals with. You know nothing about him. You understand nothing about empathy and compassion. Yeah, he insulted you for wanting to be in Gryffindor, but he also acknowledged my existence, where you and my brother didn't. Do you really not understand why I can't stand you or James? Because, after all of these years, you were more concerned with trying to isolate me from one of my _two_ friends in the whole school. You sexually assaulted and publically humiliated my best friend. You _ruined_ the friendship that he Lily and I had together as a group. I now have to split my time between my friends. Though even Lily doesn't accept it, so I currently only have him. I don't make friends the way you do, Sirius. I never have. I have a few people who tolerate my existence. And I have exactly two friends. Maybe three, because Remus has always at least been kind to me."

"I-I-"

"And thank you, for ruining my one quiet place that I could escape to."

She was gone, sprinting through the brush, blending in with shadows.

* * *

"What does meditation have to do with learning to become an animagus?" Severus complained as they sat on the blanket she had brought in an abandoned class room.

"Your animagus form is a reflection of who you _truly_ are. So before you can try to transform, you must find yourself before you can even consider the transformation. You need to know who you truly are at all times, so you don't forget when you're in your animal form."

"That sounds ridiculous," Severus groaned.

"Maybe, but it's important. It's not just about knowing who you are, but accepting who you are. If you don't you can't turn back into yourself, and that's important."

He glared at her. "Just sit down, cross your legs and close your eyes. Breathe deeply."

He rolled his eyes, but he did it.

Evelyn grinned as he did. She remembered watching her brother and his friends fail miserably. This was day one of his training. And she was looking forward to teaching him everything she had learned.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I hope you enjoyed. I know it's short, but I wanted to show the reactions of those around her. And show her promise to teach Severus._

 _As always, read and review because your thoughts are appreciated and valued._

 _Love you all :)_


	11. Chapter Ten

**_A/N:_** _Sorry about the delayed update. I kind of hit a block and stuff going on...when isn't stuff going on honestly. Nothing too serious this time. Sorry it's so short. I did join a little MC club, so lets hope that helps (it's funny because one of the prompts they had is almost 100% Evelyn's wand.) Anyway. I hope you at least enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _Mum,_

 _I need to ask a favor. You have to ban Evie from dating. She started dating Severus. I am worried about the things that he might get her into. He hangs around the wrong sort. Please try to talk some sense into her. She'll understand coming from her mother._

 _James_

 _Daddy,_

 _You would not believe how happy I am right now. Severus and I have started being more than just friends. He's being a perfect gentleman. I have been in love with him since third year, and I finally have my chance. Please talk to James. I know he's always hated Severus, but this is important to me. I know that he disapproves, and he's going to try to ruin this, but he doesn't understand. Surely he'll listen to his father?_

 _Love,_

 _Evelyn_

* * *

"So, Snape. We hear that you started dating the Potter girl. About time you gave up on that mudblood," Mulciber called as Severus entered the common room.

Severus had to fight the urge to kill Mulciber for the comment. "The poor girl was desperate. And it bothers her brother."

"She's so wasted on you," another boy said. "Man the things I would do to her."

"Well you don't have her, so refrain from talking about her like that near me."

"Protective much? I didn't think you liked her. It seems pretty clear you're just using her."

"You're just a sore loser because you don't have her."

"Maybe I could convince her to change her mind."

"I doubt it."

"And what have you two been up to when you stay out so late?"

"I'm sure it's none of your business."

Mulciber punched Severus's arm with a grin, "Come on, Sevvy, you can tell us."

Severus rolled his eyes. "No one has caught us, so nothing happens."

The boys in the room howled with laughter as Severus made his way to his dorm.

He didn't understand why all they cared about was the fact that she was a pureblood. Blood status truly meant nothing, he knew and understood that well. Lily was a powerful witch, yet she was muggleborn. He was a powerful wizard, yet he was a half-blood. That wasn't to say that Evelyn wasn't a powerful witch. She was incredibly so, even if she didn't use it to her potential all the time. No, blood status had nothing to do with anything except…status.

But for now, it seemed that dating Evelyn was protecting him from the abuse he faced in his own house. And it was wrong, but it only made him want to hold on more.

* * *

After a week, things were already falling apart. Severus had put forth no effort, and Evelyn noticed. Not that she complained to Severus. She seemed perfectly content to call their lessons dates, and sit with him at lunch. But he could see the hope leaving her, and without the hope that things would work, he wouldn't be able to hold on to her for long. The only problem was that he had never dated before, and he didn't have the means to give little trinkets that he saw most couples giving.

Then there was the fact that he had told her they would only date. He had avoided making a commitment to her, because, if by some miracle, Lily changed her mind, He wanted to be available to her. Though the more he thought about it, he quickly realized that was ridiculous. Even if by some miracle Lily forgave him, she wouldn't date him because she was a good friend. It would hurt Evelyn.

So he found himself stuck. Either take the leap and lead on Evelyn, knowing that he couldn't feel that way about her. Or end it, and lose all of the benefits he was reaping, and only lightly her now. He knew that he should end it. She was his friend, and he cared about her enough to recognize that. But he cared about his own self-preservation just a little bit more.

He had transfiguration just before Evelyn had it with Lily. And while it wasn't his best subject, and she was far better at it than he was, he decided that he would make a gesture.

Having easily enough finished the assignment with the bird conjuring spell, he pulled a spare piece of parchment out of his bag and transfigured it into a yellow rose. Yellow was the color of friendship, he knew. But he was fairly certain that Evelyn would see the gift as so much more than it was.

After attaching a properly spelled note, it was ready, and he left it in the spot she always sat. She had sat in every year, and he knew she wouldn't give it up. Despite being a bit of a teacher's pet, she had a tendency to sit near the back corner, out of sight and out of mind.

* * *

Evelyn walked into Transfiguaration and took her seat before she noticed the yellow rose laying on the table. Her heart leapt a little as she grabbed for it and saw the note.

 _Evie,_

 _Would you meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight?_

 _Severus_

Evelyn's heart jolted that time, so hard that she feared it might leap from her chest. He actually reached out. Not only that, he'd reached out with a gift. It didn't even matter to her that yellow was her least favorite color. She loved the gift all the same, because he had given it.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Lily asked when she walked in and took her seat next to her friend.

"Severus left this for me," Evelyn said, gesturing to the rose. "And he asked me to meet him in the astronomy tower tonight."

"Evie-"

"Lily, He's not going to try anything like that. Believe me. We're not even a couple. Just dating, and this is the most effort he has put in all week. If anything, he might just call it off."

In her heart, she knew that wasn't happening. The tower was where couples went. Granted they did things that were far beyond anything Evelyn felt she would do anytime soon, but still. It was the place for _couples_. And Severus had asked her to meet him there.

"Just, don't get in trouble. That's on my route tonight, so don't let me catch you guys after curfew."

"You won't, I swear."

* * *

James wasn't going to be happy. Sirius hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but they had class with Evelyn and Lily, and he'd been walking by when they were talking. Now he made his way over to hi shared seat with James, Remus's just in front, and prepared to share the information. When he heard Evelyn's comment, his stomach sank. And he had to tell James. This was his sister, about to meet a boy in the astronomy tower. And while neither he nor James would ever admit to it, just to protect their chances with the girls they truly wanted, they both knew exactly what that meant. Snivellus was going to make a move.

It seemed that perhaps they might have a chance to intervene if they played their cards right.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**A/N:**_ _Hello lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also hope you enjoy the new Cover photo. I think it's pretty clever if you look at all the nuances of it. Anyway, have fun reading. And let me know what you think._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Evelyn brushed her hands on the hem of her skirt. She felt more nervous about meeting Severus than she had earlier. Her stomach fluttered with it. The hours that had ticked by made her consider all too many possibilities. Especially the part where there was a very real possibility that he could want to either call everything off, or officially be her boyfriend.

Every time she thought about the second option, it made her heart wrap around the idea of a future for them. She could see everything, if she let herself. But she tried not to. She tried with everything that was in her so not let herself think about that future. Because if things didn't go that way, she wouldn't let her hopes be crushed.

Once she felt ready to face everything, she grabbed the rose, looked at it for a moment, and placed it back on her night stand before sneaking out. The hallways after hours were dark and quiet and every little sound made her heart jump. She wasn't the type to sneak out just to sneak out, the time she almost lost Severus being a very rare exception. Her nerves only made it worse.

Climbing the stairs to the astronomy tower was difficult on a good day. On today, it seemed to take forever. Each step taking her closer to the top. Each step taking her to closer to an answer. She stopped a few steps before the top level was visible. She wondered how many romances had started at the top of the stairs.

After a deep breath, Evelyn made her way up to the top, climbing the last few steps. Severus was waiting for her, another rose in his hand, white this time.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come," he said with a small tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Honestly, I'd go anywhere you asked me to," Evelyn said. She wasn't sure if it was too much, if it might scare him away, but it was the truth.

He smiled, kind of, and handed her the rose.

"Thank you."

Her heart fluttered, and she swore she felt another spark when their fingers brushed for a second.

"I've thought a bit about us, Evie, and I thought that it was time to talk."

"Alright."

He took her hand and led her over to one of the window seats where they sat when they were waiting or looking at stars. Her heart beat fast and hard as they sat next to each other, turned just enough to be face to face.

"Severus- "

"Let me start, Evie."

"Okay."

"I realize that so far, I haven't really put forth the effort to try. I know that you have certain hopes and feelings. And I know that I promised to try, and I haven't really done that. But I know where I stand and I don't want to hurt you by being so in the middle and distant."

Evelyn's heart sank.

"So, I want to put myself fully into this, into us. I want us to be in a relationship and really see what happens."

She looked at him, eyes bright. Of course, she had no idea that it was all practiced nor that he was using her for the benefits that she provided. She had no idea that none of the words he said held any true emotion.

"Are you-is this-I-,"

"Evelyn, would you be my girlfriend?"

Her heart stopped dead and she felt tears of pure joy in her eyes. She couldn't speak, so she nodded and threw her arms around him. His arms wrapping around her made her feel safe and warm. And when the hug was over, he looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek in his hand before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

A jolt of electricity shot through Evelyn the moment she felt his lips against hers. And she kissed him back.

Sirius finished climbing the stairs, alone, having convinced James that it was better he not try to intervene. His heart broke a little at the site of Severus kissing her, of him being the one to initiate it. Normally he'd have rush over and shouted and reacted, but a little piece of him was broken and he felt more like a wounded dog as he backed away and slowly made his descent down the stairs.

* * *

 _James,_

 _Your father and I have discussed things regarding yours and Evelyn's last letters home. Evelyn has always been open with us about her friends, including Severus. We feel that you cannot allow your hatred to intervene with Your sister._

 _If she does end up hurt, that is something we will deal with later. She will learn and heal and life will move on. We will invite him over dinner after you come home from break so we can make our own opinion._

 _James, in all honesty, we'd like to see you and Evelyn be closer. I would love for you two to reconcile whatever it was that made you two stop being close. It's been like this since your first year. Maybe it was being sorted into different houses, and maybe it's something else. But it still stands that I expect you to try to be closer, both of you._

 _James, for now, just try to be supportive. I'm sure that Severus is not as bad as you make him out to be._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

* * *

 _Evelyn,_

 _I am not going to intervene in whatever issues you and your bother have. Your mother and I have talked._

 _All we would like is that you invite Severus over for dinner when you return from school, so that we can meet him and get our own impression of him._

 _The only thing we are asking of you for now is that you and James reconcile whatever issue there is between you. I realize that you and he are drastically different, but I'd like to see my children getting along again. So please, do whatever you can to try and be friends like you were when you were younger._

 _Love_

 _Daddy._

* * *

James and Evelyn ran into each other on their way to transfiguration later that week.

"I assumed father wrote you and asked about us reconciling?" James said by way of greeting.

"Yes. Mum write you the same?"

"Yeah. But I don't understand why we need to reconcile in the first place."

"That's because you're an arrogant prick. You wanted so much to push me away, and you succeeded. You only regret it because of who my friends are."

"What did I ever do to you? How did I push you away?"

Evelyn stopped in her tracks, a fury in her eyes, startling James. "What did you do to push me away? How about the day we stepped foot on the train and you ignored me? You introduced everyone, spoke to everyone, except me. Did you ever wonder why I liked Severus from the beginning, even as just a friend? Because he noticed me. He actually noticed me and spoke to me. And you were content to pretend I didn't exist," the words coming out were short and cold, full of fury. She lowered her voice before continuing, "You know why I blackmailed you into teaching me to be an animagus with you? Because I wanted to spend that time with you. I was hoping it might fix that bond. But it didn't. Because I saw how you treat Severus, and in the end, I decided that I wasn't going to be close to a bully."

"I'm- "

"We're going to be late for class."

James watched her storm into the classroom and followed, receiving a glare as he walked past her table to his seat.

"Alright, who can tell me the difference between an Animagus and werewolf?" Professor McGonagall started the class with.

Sirius's hand shot up, and Evelyn was only partially surprised. Until she heard what he said. "Animagi are much more charming!"

She groaned inwardly.

Remus raised his hand, "Well in general, werewolves are taller."

"Animagi have better hair."

James interjected, "I second both the better charm and bodies!"

"Well werewolves don't necessarily have the time nor energy to spend 20 minutes on their hair."

Peter, the usually silent one of the group, actually sided with Remus. "And werewolves don't sing obnoxiously in the shower."

"Well animagi are sexier."

At this point the class was silent, and McGonagall had the usual exasperated look on her face.

Evelyn raised her hand. "Animagi choose to transform into an animal, though they do not have a choice in the form, and werewolves have no choice. You must register as both, however. And unregistered animagi are usually outed by being stupid pricks who are full of themselves."

"Thank you for the compliments, boys. However, those were not the answers I was looking for. Evelyn, very well done. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Evelyn beamed and shot a look at James who looked away immediately. She had won this battle for now. And while she knew he wouldn't give up for long, she could at least expect some peace and quiet from him for now.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

Evelyn peeked at Severus through cracked eyes. They were in one of the abandoned classrooms, attempting to meditate. Severus however was struggling to focus and clear his head.

"Sev, you've got to stop fidgeting. You need to sit still and focus. James managed to do it, same with Sirius."

Severus shot her a glare, but stopped moving, his face scrunched up in concentration. She found it quite endearing.

Five minutes. He lasted five minutes before exclaiming, "It's just too damn silent in this room."

She opened her eyes completely and smiled at him. "Well silence is supposed to help with meditation."

"Well it's _too_ quiet. I can hear my blood rushing through my body."

Evelyn shook her head. "Well where do you propose we practice?"

"I don't know. Just somewhere not so deathly silent."

She paused and looked at him. Sirius had ruined her sacred spot, but perhaps-perhaps he didn't remember where it was. It felt so peaceful to her, and she trusted Severus. She could share it with him.

"Ok. Hold on. Meet me outside Ravenclaw tower tonight at 10."

"Okay?"

"Just trust me."

They both stood, and she kissed him quickly before leaving him behind.

* * *

"James, I want the cloak tonight."

James wasn't even sure how his sister had gotten the password to enter Gryffindor tower, and gawked at her demand in place of a greeting.

"No way."

"Dad gave it to us to share. You have had it for most our years here. In fact, you've had it the entire time since father gave it to us. He told us it was for the both of us to share. I want it."

"If you think I'm going to- "

"You don't have a choice, James. I'm going to go upstairs and grab it."

"Why do you need it so badly?"

"None of your business."

"Evelyn- "

She took off before he could finish, knowing exactly where to find his rooms. She found his trunk, opened it, and grabbed the cloak she was looking for before making a dash for where Lily's dorm was.

"Evelyn, give it back!"

"I have every right to it, James."

"Give it back!"

"Come and get it!"

He ran for her, making it about halfway up the stairs before they turned into a slide and he fell, his face hitting the slide. She held in a laugh as she stepped on the slide, managing to maintain her balance all the way down. She ran past James and out of Gryffindor tower, before dodging down an empty hall and throwing the cloak over herself.

* * *

Severus was waiting next to the eagle knocker leading to Ravenclaw tower, just as she had asked. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled, but didn't see anyone, and Evelyn tried to suppress her laughter as he tried to figure out what was going on. He turned away from her, and she threw the cloak over him as well. He turned in surprise, but she covered his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered, "Otherwise they'll hear us."

"What the hell? What did you do?"

"It's my invisibility cloak."

"Your what?"

"Shut up and follow me, I'll explain it once we're out of the castle."

They made it to her clearing in the forest with relative ease, though Severus had fought it at first, until she gently reminded him that it wasn't a full moon, and that she promised it was safe. Upon reaching the clearing, he'd become stunned.

"So, we can meditate here, or I can explain first. Whichever you prefer."

He was still turning, admiring the lovely view.

"The cloak belongs to my family," Evelyn stated. "It's been handed down for ages. No idea where it came from. James and I are supposed to share it, but he's pretty much had a monopoly on it."

"But why?"

"Well, I don't really need it. I don't sneak out a lot. And I find this place very peaceful. I thought it would help with meditation."

"How did you find this place?"

"I wandered in as a cat. I needed an escape. And I found this place."

"It's beautiful."

She took his hand and led him to the willow she always sat under and took a seat, pulling him down with her. He sat and crossed his legs, just as they had been doing in the classrooms.

"Close your eyes. Listen to the wind through the trees," Evelyn said, realizing just how ridiculous she sounded. "Listen to the leaves as they roll across the ground. Listen to the water and the sound of my voice."

She watched as Severus finally began to calm down and breathe. She wasn't sure when she last saw him so relaxed.

"We're just going to focus on finding our center for now. So just breathe in and out for now. Do that until you feel like one with your surroundings."

Evelyn started on her own meditation. It had been a long while since she had a chance to. Finding such peace was so difficult.

She pushed away the thoughts of James and Sirius, the troubles of the beginning of the year, and even her own excitement about Severus. Meditation was about clearing your head.

* * *

Sirius seethed as he watched Evelyn practically skip to sit down at the Slytherin table for lunch with Severus. He honestly couldn't stand them together. But she looked so happy. How in Merlin's name could he do anything but admire that smile, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"Sirius, I might prefer you over Snivellus, but please stop staring at my sister," James groaned, "It's unpleasant."

Sirius looked at his best friend. "Sorry mate. Just can't stand him with her."

"Well get over it. At least he isn't coming on the family vacation this summer."

Sirius grinned, the gears in his mind turning. "That's right. She'll be separated from him all summer. It's our chance to get between them."

James thought about it and shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot at least."

Sirius glanced one more time to Evelyn as she leaned her head on Severus's shoulder. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay, sorry about the delayed update, I got stuck on my other story and this one._

 _Here's an interesting update: I have a Tumblr. You can find me as Lily MJ Fae. I also created one for Evelyn. It's currently Evelyn Potter (thought the URL is Evelyn-snape-nee-potter) So kind of spoilers to far in the future. I'll say no more._

 _Anyway, feel free to follow and bug me. Ask Evelyn whatever Questions you feel like (or other characters, maybe they'll pop by). Thank you, lovely readers._


End file.
